


Lesson in humility

by alexxir



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexuality, Bondage, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dimitri "hey can you help me blow off some stream by fucking in front of me" Alexandre Blaiddyd, F/M, Heat play, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Switch Claude von Riegan, Switch My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Sex, does this technically make dimitri a cuck, where claude is a good host and byleth's here for a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxir/pseuds/alexxir
Summary: Dimitri's face flushed. Claude knew he had something he wanted to say, but his embarrassment was holding him back."Well, if Byleth was losing on purpose," he said, swallowing nervously, "then doesn't that make me truly in last place?""Uh-huh.""And if I am to be the fool who lost a simple game of cards…" Dimitri couldn't meet his eyes. "Then perhaps I should be taught a lesson in humility."---Dimitri and Byleth visit Claude in Almyra under the guise of diplomatic relations, but the three lovers are really there to get intimate. PWP shenanigans ensure.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Lesson in humility

"Comfortable?"

Her smile was small but her eyes were as fond as ever, glancing back up at the binds around Dimitri's wrists. She had bound them in such a way to keep his arms suspended above him tightly, but not enough to cut off his circulation. He jiggled his restraints a little and gave her a smile back.

"Completely," he reassured. From behind her, Claude grinned.

"Perfect craftsmenship, Byleth." The other man wriggled closer in on the mattress to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. He shot a pointed wink at Dimitri. "Don't worry, _Your Kingliness_ ," he said, drawling out his title to mock the regality of it all, "my hands will be plenty enough for the both of us."

Dimitri's eyes widened, face turning a beetroot shade of red. Claude only chuckled.

"Is he always this easily riled up?" He turned to Byleth, who shook her head. Her grin wasn't easily hidden.

"Sometimes. I think your presence is helping with that."

Claude's hand drifted down from her shoulder. It snaked its way forward, reaching to gently cup her breast in the palm of his hand. Byleth's breath hitched.

"I'm flattered," Claude said, all too pleased that his handiwork kept both guests utterly captivated. He nudged forward to press his chest into Byleth's back, and hitched his chin over her shoulder. The two of them looked back at Dimitri, growing ever redder and hard as he lay there.

\--

The three of them thankfully had the piece of mind to derobe between their pre-bedroom nightcap and now. Ever the bold optimist, after a pleasant round of hard spirits and conversation (mostly about the dreadful Almyran heat and the interesting journey here), Claude had then suggested a game of strip blackjack to relax. His guests had initially baulked at the idea, but after exchanging embarrassed, tipsy glances, eventually agreed.

After several rounds, both Byleth and Dimitri grew exasperated at Claude's state of perfect dress. Naturally, their own clothes had been well and truly shed. Whilst it did give Claude a pleasant satisfaction to have them both vulnerable and naked at the table for him, their protesting was hard to resist. He had downed his last shot of whiskey and obliged them (stripping down to his smallclothes), but not before declaring himself the winner. Soon after, the three of them had stumbled into Claude's quarters, giddy and light headed.

"How do you… do that?" Dimitri asked, widely gesticulating.

"Do what?" Claude made a show of plonking himself on the bed dramatically.

"The… cards, thing." Dimitri chuckled, trying to find the right words. "Always winning."

  
Byleth's gaze shot back and forth between the two of them.

"Well, I wouldn't win all the time if I divulge my secrets now, would I?"

Byleth snorted. "He cheats."

Dimitri stuttered, clearly not expecting that answer. "My goodness, Claude - is it true?"

Claude threw his head back and laughed. "Is it cheating if we're all pleased about the outcome?"

Dimitri's exaggerated shock had him reach for Byleth's hand for support. "Dearest - you knew all this time?"

"It's like Claude said," she began, turning to wink at Claude pointedly, "I didn't have a problem with it."

She smirked as the blonde let her go and playfully threw up his hands. "Betrayed! Here I was, betting away in earnest…"

  
Claude made a come hither motion at both of them. Only Byleth followed, gleefully launching herself onto the mattress, stomach first, with a soft "oof". She wiggled her bottom for good measure, in case the men in the room were watching. Which they were.

Dimitri's eyes flicked back to Claude's, lost in thought.

"Does… does this mean I lost?"

Claude tried to bite back a grin, and failed. "What _ever_ could you mean?"

"At the game."

Byleth huffed. "We were both naked," she said, voice muffled and only barely understood by the two men.

  
"Exactly." Claude leaned back onto his elbows to feign a sort of tipsy nonchalance. " _Equally_ naked."

Dimitri's face flushed. Claude knew he had something he wanted to say, but his embarrassment was holding him back.

"Well, if Byleth was losing on purpose," he said, swallowing nervously, "then doesn't that make me truly in last place?"

"Uh-huh."

"And if I am to be the fool who lost a simple game of cards…" Dimitri couldn't meet his eyes. "Then perhaps I should be taught a lesson in humility."

It was Claude's turn to flush now. He moved to comb his hair out of his face, trying to keep himself collected. "Whew, Mitya. When you put it like that…" He turned to poke Byleth in the back. "Are you game?"

Byleth slowly rolled over, sporting a soft smile. "What do you have planned?"

\--

Back in the present, Claude had begun to massage Byleth's breasts with both hands. He pushed her chest backwards into him to force her to arch up her spine, to better display his work to the tied-up king.

He softly tweaked her nipples, and she groaned. Her knees parted, sinking her frame further into the bed.

Dimitri's eyes were wide and attentive. He was captivated as Byleth ground herself against the mattress in time to Claude's massages. The brunette sighed, blissed, and pressed his groin up against her ass. His half-hard erection sought friction with her own movements.

"This is, hah, nice," breathed Byleth, pointedly looking down at Dimitri.

Claude followed her gaze. "Isn't it? Mitya seems to be enjoying the show."

Dimitri swallowed, and nodded. "You're both…"

His words left him. Claude had moved a hand to trail down Byleth's stomach, edging closer to the wiry thatch of green hair there. She bit her lip in response to both men.

Dimitri squirmed - he watched on, helpless, enthralled, as Claude bit down on Byleth's shoulder in sync with his finger finding and circling her clit. Byleth keened into him.

The brunette lapped up the bruise forming on her skin. Meanwhile, his finger on her folds was joined by another, and another, and soon his whole hand was exploring her wholeheartedly, slowly losing himself to the feel of her warmth and wetness.

"Cl - Ah -!"

Claude crooked a finger inside of her. His jaw slackened when he could feel the efforts of his teasing, how easily he could slip in.

"You feel wonderful," he breathed. He looked up to steal a glance at Dimitri. They locked eyes - Claude expectant, Dimitri wanting. When Claude gently slid his finger out and popped it between his lips for a taste, all three of them groaned in sync.

What happened next would occupy Claude's thoughts for many more restless nights.

He tapped lightly on Byleth's thighs - a cue to spread them further open. She obliged him. Strong, calloused hands moved to grip her waist, keeping her steady. A moment to pause, and then a whispered "Can I?", and a breathless "please". He lifted her up with the gentle care of a besotted man, shuffling his thighs underneath her, and letting her take the lead, with her hand already gripping him and positioning herself at the ready. In one fell swoop, she pushed down on him and _gods, fuck,_ she was all kinds of warm and welcoming. He shivered. She sighed, arching her shoulders, and pressed her palms against the back of his head to steady herself against him.

The other bedroom guest wailed.

Claude's half-lidded eyes met Dimitris, and _yeah, ok, that's certainly a good look_ _on him._

Dimitri just couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight _down there._ His breaths came to him like small gasps for air, and his thighs jerked about, tense and highly strung, as if they too were bound to the bed. When Claude started to move, hips subconsciously rolling up to chase that sweet, slick friction, Dimitri's cock throbbed in need.

Byleth's ravenous gaze bore down on the man in front of her. Her fingers twitched, fighting the urge to lean forward and _touch_ him, to feel his warm pulse between her fingers.

  
Her want must've been evident in her eyes, for Dimitri groaned and thrashed about.

"Please, ah-"

"Let us, hah, what, Mitya?" Claude's voice was peppered with huffs, trying to communicate through his thrusts.

Dimitri's fingers flexed. "Please, touch me…"

Byleth's senses had momentarily returned to her now that her initial bliss had mellowed out into a steady, even throb. She cocked her head to one side. Inched forward a little closer, testing. Claude bit his lip, watched her curiously, and decided to allow her to rest her palms over the blonde's shaking thighs.

He had been branded, surely. Her touch was white-hot. His skin felt like it was melting - no, wait, _was he actually burning up_? His eyes widened as he could see the tell-tale signs of reason magic glowing at her fingertips.

Sensing Dimitri's mild panic, Byleth patted her palm again Claude's own thigh, willing him to stop moving. Her eyes returned to Dimitri. Questioning. Patient.

"Was that too much?"

Sensing the mood had shifted, Claude had wrestled his free arm to snake its way around Byleth, pulling her into a makeshift hug. His eyes shot back and forth between them both. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"Mitya?"

Dimitri swallowed, but his eyes were no longer anxious. He smiled - a faint but steady thing, hoping he could reassure them both.

"I want to continue. I was - shocked, momentarily, that is all. Please, do not stop."

Byleth nodded, not yet entirely convinced. She shifted against Claude, and urged him to move in a little closer towards the other man. He obliged, careful to not dislodge her from his lap, and as Byleth placed her hands against Dimitri's thighs again, Claude slowly resumed his movements.

This time, her magic was more gentle, but by no means soft. She felt his skin beneath her tremble as her fingers traced him, leaving faint red welts in his wake. She could feel both men grow wanting at the sight. Claude picked up his pace, mouth parted slightly on her shoulder, and Dimitri's head fell back against the headrest. She had them totally at her mercy. It was delightful.

Byleth was bolder, now. She canted her hips back and forth more incessantly to Claude's rhythm. He almost choked.

"By - fuck -"

His hand on her clit was slipping, struggling to keep up with her pace. Her body arched forward - _oh, that angle, hah_ \- and her eyes slowly lifted up to lock gazes with Dimitri.

Steady, surely, her fingers crept up to grab him at the base of his cock.

It was fun watching him lose it.

He slurred a stream of guttural praises, and his body twitched to and fro at her agonisingly slow strokes. His response had her walls involuntarily clench down on the cock inside of her, and now Claude's voice too gave way to a litany of words that could best be described as reverent. What transpired soon after was a steady feedback loop of _ah, fuck;_ short, desperate gasps and pleas that the three of them craved from each other, their desires so open and deliciously carnal.

Dimitri caught the spark in Claude's eyes before his brain could register what it meant. Or more specifically, what it meant for him.

  
Faintly panting, Claude craned his head to whisper something in Byleth's ear. She flushed immediately - but nodded, assenting to whatever devious scenario the brunette had in mind.

Byleth let go of Dimitri's cock. His whine bought about a fresh pang of need that coarsed through her, but she would show restraint when restraint was due. Or when restraint was the sweetest form of delayed gratification.

Claude pulled his lover back up flush against him. The arm that was straddled across her chest as a brace made a point to press up her cleavage - not much for support, but much for leaving a pretty sight for the man below.

And a show was what Claude had in mind after all.

His teeth bore down on Byleth's shoulder, relentless, and he sped up the pace of his thrusts. Suddenly, Dimitri's own pleasure seemed insignificant - trivial, really. Slackened jaw and doe-wide eyes, he was unable to tear his gaze away from this scene between his two lovers.

Claude's crescendo shortly followed. With a howl, he pushed up into her heat a final time and let the wash of ecstasy claim him, his seed spilling forth in bursts.

The low, pleased moaning of Byleth and Dimitri eventually pulled him to the present. That, and the needy way Byleth's heat seemed to be trying to milk him for all its worth.

With a satisfied half chuckle, he slid out from underneath her. When she didn't make any effort to move, dazed and giddy from how good she could make him feel, his fingers tapped against her thigh. _Oh, right._ His scheme. She squeezed her thighs together obediently.

Claude looked up at Dimitri, and didn't see a flicker of understanding at their exchange. _Excellent._

Boneless and exhausted as he was, he wasn't going to let mere fatigue ruin a chance to be a good host. So instead of slumping back on the mattress, Claude pressed up, kneeling tall, and gestured Byleth forward with a wave.

"Doesn't he look positively famished?"

Playing along, Byleth nodded solemnly. "Maybe we've been a bit too cruel."

"Perhaps." It was Claude's turn to rest a warm hand on Dimitri's thigh. He grinned, feeling it slightly shake beneath him. "After all, he's been nothing but patient, wouldn't you agree?"

Byleth tutted in response, and turned back to give Claude what Dimitri could only assume was a wink. Before the king could begin to process the events unfolding before him, Byleth crept up, hands on his chest, then in his hair, then on the headboard - and her core rested mere inches from his face.

The scent was so intoxicating that he groaned. Strong and musky, intertwined with the sharp tang of semen, and it stirred a pool of lust from deep within his gut. He jutted his chin forward to meet her, and she edged _just_ out of his reach.

Dimitri groaned in frustration. He didn't need to see Claude to know that he was smirking.

"Where are those royal manners of yours, Mitya?"

Dimitri swallowed down a whine. "P- please, I want to-"

He didn't get to finish. When Byleth pressed down against his face, all three of them sighed.

Dimitri wasted no time in his indulgence. Lips at her folds, tongue lapping back and forth between them, a man possessed. He felt his heart pleasantly flip at Byleth's soft mewls, how her thighs at his side pulled increasingly tight around him.

Hearing understandably muffled, he could only faintly catch Claude's flustered swears, presumably loving the sight in front of him. It emboldened Dimitri. His tongue slid up and began to stroke Byleth's clit in a rhythmic fashion, and he felt the faintest twang of humour and pride when he heard Byleth slap the headboard in response.

"So, h-hah, good." Words were difficult for her to slur together like this. The need to praise him kept her at it, though. "Fuck, there, yes, like that!"

Without fingers to help him, his tongue was quickly wearing out. He had to persist, had to make her feel like the entire world was built just for her, and only her, and-

_Holy mother of Seiros.  
_

He howled into Byleth's heat. Something warm and wet and perfect had wrapped around his previously neglected cock. His brain scrambled to keep up as he realised Claude had decided to join in on their fun, and _goddess_ if it wasn't the fuel to the inferno that roared within the king.

_Snap.  
_

A beat of silence, then, a giggle and a bemused noise. In his throes of passion, Dimitri's wrists had snapped the bindings keeping his hands tied to the bedhead.

Wasting no time to reflect on it, he lurched forward and let his hands find purchase in the flesh of Byleth's ass. Dimitri's nails dug in possessively, and Claude could only gaze up, stunned and unbelievably turned on, as he watched the blonde eat Byleth out with renewed vigor.

_Can't reward him for breaking the rules, but I_ can _reward him for showing By a good time._

He returned his attention back to Dimitri's cock, bobbing up and down and languidly rolling his tongue across his shaft in the process. The throbs and twitches against his lips were their own special praises, praises Dimitri couldn't utter himself with his mouth also occupied, and so Claude let them guide him to suck just like _that,_ lick across there, attentive and studious as always.

Both men knew Byleth was close. Her signal was her lack of noise. No words and sounds were uttered moments before her peaks, all bound up and lost to pleasure. And true to character, the only further warning Dimitri got was pressure against his ears as she clamped her thighs to either side of him. She came with a wordlessly cry, shaking through the crescendo of jolts straight to her core.

Claude let one hand bury into the sensitive flesh of Dimitri's inner thigh, the other clutching at the base of Dimitri's cock, and somehow, impossibly, he sped up his sucking motions. After all, Dimitri had been so good for Byleth that he had finally earned his reward.

  
A faint whine, and a taut stomach was Claude's notice that his efforts were about to pay off. He moaned around his length, hitting the last nail firmly into place. The bed shook, and Dimitri's back snapped up into an arch, clutching Byleth for dear life, and a beat later, Claude felt the heady rush of semen pour down his throat.

He swallowed dutifully. His gag reflex was legendary, well honed over the years for reasons not entirely related to the bedroom.

He pulled off Dimitri with a _pop_. His face broke out into a wide grin as Byleth worked to untangle herself and fall beside him, legs shaking. Her exhaustion, coupled with the blissed out face of Dimitri- lidded eyes, slicked skin, gaze somewhere pleasantly far away- had his stomach in a flip.

Claude cleared his throat before sitting up. It did little to douse the feeling of Dimitri's seed making it way downwards, but it wasn't exactly a sensation Claude was eager to lose just yet.

"You're both beautiful." The words were spoken before Claude could catch himself. His voice was a little hoarse but his tone was soft. When Dimitri and Byleth both huffed in response, his laughter was full of mirth.

Byleth lazily rolled to her side. Her eyes drunk in the sight of Dimitri, and of Claude, who was slowly crawling forward to nestle his body in between the two of them.

She reached around Claude to let her fingers wander the plains of his abs. "You ok?" she asked.

Dimitri could barely muster more than a contented snort.

Claude stretched, and his movements reminded Byleth of a satisfied cat. "I'm sure he'll be back on this mortal plane soon enough."

She smiled at that, and let her fingers trace soothing motions across Dimitri's skin. His laboured breathing was beginning to slow down. His good eye glanced down at them both, and she was thrilled to find fondness in his gaze.

It took a few more moments before he spoke. "Thank you."

Claude's hand reached up to sweep away the loose locks that had clung to Dimitri's forehead. "You're most welcome, Mitya. You know By and I are always happy to indulge."

Byleth said nothing, but she didn't need to. Her eyes shone with admiration for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> edited on mobile as always so apologies for any errors!
> 
> this was incredibly self indulgent but I hope you enjoyed the meal anyway


End file.
